


Is That A Thing?

by LarielRomeniel



Series: LoT Drabbles [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/pseuds/LarielRomeniel
Summary: Snart returns. Barry reacts. I blame Felicity for this. Can be read as gen or ColdFlash.





	Is That A Thing?

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm minding my own business when Felicity went and uttered the first line of this.

“Are we hugging supervillains now? Is that a thing?” Felicity asked while Oliver stared.

Barry was too damned _relieved_ to be embarrassed _._ Leonard Snart, the real Leonard Snart, was here.

Not a hologram or Speed Force illusion. 

The genuine article, hugging him back briefly.

“Team Flash tends to kill its enemies with kindness, instead of just killing them,” Snart drawled as Barry released him. “You might try it sometime, Queen. And you might try believing in people. A little faith can turn ‘em into…”

“Heroes?” Sara suggested, getting an eyeroll.

“Legends,” Barry corrected.

Snart smiled and nodded. “Damn right, _Legends_.”


End file.
